


Camping Trip

by Melime



Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They go camping on a planet for the first time.





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Acampamento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856626) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 09 - Camping.

For most of her life, Nova didn't know what wanting something meant. Even as she found her place with the Promise crew, she wasn't like them. Who would have guessed that her life would be so deeply changed by an engineer, just conveniently at risk when Nova could help her.

With her, Nova learnt to love and be loved, learnt to give voice to needs and desires. Before she met her, Nova would never have wanted to do something just because it seemed fun. And yet there they were, in an uninhabited planet, just the two of them, camping. It was a pointless activity, and she loved every minute of it.

“I always wanted to see nature like this,” she commented, looking, not up at the stars as Nova always imagined people did in camping trips, but at the forest around them.

“Your colony didn't have forests,” Nova said. It wasn't a question.

She smiled, almost melancholic. Sometimes she still missed the place she spent most of her life on, even though it wasn't home anymore. “Not much nature in general. I guess they didn't have the space for it, but as much as I love machines, it's still a shame.”

“Unfortunately, it's a problem shared by many colonies.” Nova could never understand why the false dichotomy that scientific advancements and the spread of human race had to come at the expense of all nature around the universe.

“You know what's funny? I've never smelt burning wood before. I mean, just wood, no metal or plastic. It smells… different. Better.”

Nova could differentiate between any type of fire by the smell, even identify the type of wood used, but that was knowledge, not memory. One of the many things written into her as she was made. “I know what you mean. In space, fire means destruction and death. Here, it's entropy, resources returned to the earth.”

She smiled. “How can you always make me fall even more in love with you?”

Nova blushed. “I hope I can continue to do so.”

She took Nova’s hand. “Thank you. For bringing me here, showing me this.”

Nova leaned in to kiss her. “I want us to explore all the universe together.”

And she meant it.


End file.
